User blog:LancettaBreeze/Nova, The Wyvern's Child
Nova, The Wyvern Child is a custom champion for League of Legends. Nova wasn't so much brought onto the Fields of Justice, as he was born onto them. The Dragon bore a life outside the skirmishes in the Rift, in the unexplored islands that flanked it. It was on these islands that she had an egg, which brought forth a small wyrmling. This child grew up primarily on their own, with their mother often called to the Rift to serve her duty. Shortly after he hatched, his wings fused to his forelegs, leaving him a Wyvern rather than a true Dragon. As such he learned how to walk short distances on his hind legs and claw at foes with his front, rending their flesh and leaving them easy prey. He hunted the forests of his birth-island, steadily growing stronger, until his presence was noticed by the Summoners. They brought him onto the Rift, and linked his young, fragile mind to one of their own, eliminating his childish thoughts in the process. It's here on the Rift, where this Wyvern Child shall come of age, fighting against the Champions of the League as one of their own, if not by his own choice. Abilities |1/6/11/16}}. At 5 stacks, the target is ignited, taking 15 every 5 levels}} true damage over three seconds| 5 every 5 levels}} true damage every second}} (effect halved for minions and monsters). Anything that would apply a stack resets the timer. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Nova belches a burst of flame forward in a line, dealing magic damage and causing a small explosion on contact or at the end of its range, which also deals magic damage. The initial strike and the explosion each apply one stack of Kindling Flame to anyone hit. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = // |Explosion Radius}} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Starting at 50% of maximum health, enemies will begin to leave a trail where they walk, with the line becoming thicker as they approach 0 health. The trail lasts fifteen seconds from when they moved through the area, regardless of movement speed, with the line fading the older the trail is. |description2 = If the target is visible, Nova leaps towards them and gains movement speed after the leap for two seconds. |description3 = |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = % |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |range = |Leap distance}} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Nova immediately strikes at the legs of enemies in front of him with his mouth, sweeping his tail at enemies behind them to push them away |description2 = Anyone hit by Nova's mouth takes damage, is slowed for 1.5 seconds, and has one stack of Kindling Flame applied to them. |description3 = Anyone hit by Nova's tail takes damage and is pushed to away from Nova |description4 = |leveling = |leveling2 = % Bonus AD)}} % |leveling3 = % AD)}} |leveling4 = |range = |110 degree radial in front and behind}} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} Nova starts with a rank in Coming of Age, and can level it up normally. Each rank of Coming of Age grants Nova two Age Points, aside from the initial rank which only gives him one, which may be put into any of their basic abilities (max 3 points per ability). |description2 = Searing Shot gains the ability to hold charges, with each Age Point adding one to the maximum (max 4 charges at three Age Points). Charges past the first charge half as quickly. There is a .5 second cooldown between firing charges. |description3 = Each Age Point adds 10% to the upper limit of the Passive, an additional two seconds to the duration of the trail, and 25 to the leap range. |description4 = Each Age Point increases the knockback distance of the tail by 25 units, increases the slow of the mouth by 10%, and adds 5% to the AD scalings |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |leveling4 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} This was my first time manually going through this formatting, so I hope I didn't mess anything up, feel free to tell me below if I did! Nova was created as a result of a challenge between me and a few friends, and has received a massive number of changes between the Google Document he was forged in and translating here to the wiki. The challenge was to create a champion with an ability that affects the areas in front of and behind them in some way. As for the inspiration of his ultimate's passive, I wanted to take Kha'Zix's ultimate passive and apply it to a champion in a way that promotes more diverse possible builds (though I see assassin Nova running 3/2/2, skirmisher (or diver as Riot calls it) Nova running 3/1/3, and tank Nova running 1/3/3 with very few straying from that) while keeping the abilities you're modifying unique. Additionally, I wanted to bring a new faction to the Fields of Justice... The Creatures of the Rift! His ultimate is... Well, I'm trying is all I can say here. Category:Custom champions